


pete's really into fashion

by umbral_arcana (TeamBennett)



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Also Pete is horny, Awkward Tension, I watched like two videos on corsets, M/M, OOC Cody Walsh, Open Ending, Pete is bad at having crushes, Self-Indulgent, corsets, gilmore girls - Freeform, literally no plot, netflix, rated for language, so I probably get a lot wrong, somewhat sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamBennett/pseuds/umbral_arcana
Summary: While his roommates prepare for a night out, Cody asks Pete for help. Cody wearing a corset reminds Pete of his new crush.
Relationships: Cody "Night Angel" Walsh/Pete the Plug, Cody Walsh/Pete Conlan
Kudos: 69





	pete's really into fashion

**Author's Note:**

> jens and cody have very similar vibes, and I love thinking about the outfits PCs wear because fashion is very good and fun.
> 
> this is my first d20 fic, and it is purely self-indulgent. Brief mention of Pete coping with alcoholism (he just acknowledges that being in a club setting is triggering for him and avoids it).

Pete's fucking around on his laptop, aimlessly scrolling through Netflix to pass time. He and Kingston share an account, but have separate profiles. Their tastes are wildly different (Kingston is for some unknown reason obsessed with Gilmore Girls), and they watch at different rates. So separate profiles, same account. Not that Pete can actually choose anything to watch tonight. He's been forever staring at his computer screen. Indecision is such a bitch.

Downstairs he can hear chatter and laughter, the hallmarks of any good pre-gaming ritual. His other roommates are all going out clubbing, but he didn’t feel like risking it tonight, so he's staying in. Being near intoxicated people was triggering to say the least, and club lighting reminded him of memories he'd rather forget.

He had to expel a shit ton of effort not to fall back into his old habits, and he didn’t like dancing unless he had someone to dance with. Not that he’s had anyone to dance with in three years. His fingers twitch with the instinct to cyberstalk Priya. _Fuck_. He glances at his phone, slowly reaching out-

The door slams open. Pete almost falls out of the flea market chair Sophia helped him find. He barely recovers, and it's a whole ordeal to get himself back into the chair.

“You okay?”

He adjusts his position swiveling towards Cody, and words die on his lips before he can cough them out. Pete knows jack-shit about clothes or fashion as a whole, he’s totally clueless. However he does know that Cody has a corset on, which is definitely a thing now. Maybe it was always a thing. Pete’s gaping like a fish on land.

His room intruder is wearing a light black blazer with a darker black turtleneck underneath. On top of the buttoned up blazer is a fully laced corset (obviously also black). He looks really hot, and slightly dishevelled, smudged eyeshadow and eyeliner brightening his light grey eyes, and as he talks he runs a hand through the non-shaved part of his head.

Pete’s magic bubbles at his fingertips and his stomach flips with the familiar sweat-inducing nervousness he always feels when he’s attracted to someone.

Shit, he was supposed to answer the question. Cody looks concerned.

“I am fine, great even.” He squeaks out. As he speaks his butterfly circles around his head at his obvious distress. Cody looks at him like he's grown a second head.

“Ok?” Night Angel mutters rolling his eyes, “I just needed your help with something real quick, but if you're gonna be weird about it...”

“No, no, no," Pete says with a wave of his hand, pulling his most convincing nonchalant expression. "I’m totally chill, man.”

Cody pauses for a moment, then softens walking up towards him.

"I need help with untying my corset," he explains putting his hair up into a topknot; Pete stares longingly at the column of his throat,"I kinda don't wanna go out anymore."

He grins up at his roommate, "I don't know if I'll be much help, but sure I can try."

Pete stands up and Cody turns around instantly compliant. Pete approaches and begins unknotting the bow at the base of the laces. Once he's done he glances up at the back of Cody's head.

"What do I do now?"

"Loosen each crossed set of laces and move back the modesty panel to the left," Cody says without pause. Pete idly wonders how many times Cody has done this, and how many corsets he owns.

"And the modesty panel is?" He inquires.

"The rectangle of fabric under the laces," Cody explains.

Pete hums and obeys the instructions taking the opportunity to run his hands against Cody's back. Maybe he’s imagining things but he swears that the mall goth leans into his touch. He hopes he isn't imagining things.

He attempts to focus on his task, questions bubbling out of his mouth, "So you don't feel like going out anymore?"

"Yeah, I uh," he pauses, "I was thinking of doing some research into the Umbral Arcana."

"Oh," Pete says. He pauses to hedge his bets, and then speaks, "I could help you if you wanted that?"

"You already are," Cody says, his voice slightly raspy, his words startling Pete's fingers against the laces.

Pete clears his throat, "I meant with the magic. Not the uh, you know clothes."

_Real fucking smooth, you idiot._

"I know."

"Yeah," He responds, trying to hide his flustered embarrassment.

"It's loose enough by the way," Cody moves forward slightly, and Pete loses contact, too focused on the amusement in Cody's voice.

For a moment he fiddles with the clasps in the front, a bending of arms that Pete can't see. Once he's successfully removed the corset he turns to face Pete.

"I'm gonna change, and then magic lessons?"

Pete nods, avoiding eye-contact. His eyes are glued to the floor when Cody's fingers brush against his shoulder. He looks up into his roommates grey eyes. They both say nothing. Pete is malfunctioning. _Touch. Touch. Touch._ After a lingering moment Cody's hand drops.

He's halfway out the door before Pete gets the nerve to speak.

"You look really hot in a corset."

Silence. Cody freezes at the edge of the steps before turning to face him. His lips are upturned in a barely there smirk.

"I know, Pete," He says corset, under his arm, eyes scanning him from across the room. He darts down the steps out of Pete's room, disappearing into the stairwell.

Pete lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.


End file.
